Protector
by XxTwitchyxX
Summary: Corinne is an innocent girly girl type of person. In the world of blood, gore, and violence we live in today, who could possibly be her protector. Rated M for possible language and future chapters. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Corinne flinched back as the scene the scene on the theater screen became bloody. Her friend had insisted she come see this movie, a blood and gore horror, and then just ditched her.

The ticket has already been payed for so Corinne had decided to try and sit through it. Entrails spilled from victims of the movie's slasher and she flinched back again.

She glanced at the abandoned popcorn on the empty seat beside her. She was having trouble keeping in what she'd already eaten, she couldn't eat anymore. She took a small, tentative sip of her soda to help temper her stomach.

It didn't help. She sucked in a breath and instinctively turned her face to the only person near her, burying her face against the available shoulder.

The person stiffened suddenly before relaxing, allowing her to stay. When the nausea from the pictures on the screne passed, she raised her head.

Kind brown eye stared down at her. He smiled, but turned back to the movie. Corinne took it as a sign, but she couldn't bring herself to watch the violence and gore again.

"You can use my shoulder again if you need to." A voice whispered in her ear. Corinne turned to see him turning away from her and back to the movie.

Corinne allowed herself to sink back against his offered shoulder and relax, for the first time since the actors in the movie showed red.

Corinne woke to someone shaking her softly. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. She opened her eyes slowly before blinking to clear them.

"Time to go... movie's over." The boy stood above her, a hand offered in her direction. She smiled and accepted the offered hand, getting to her feet.

"I'm Corinne... Uh, thanks for letting me hide in your shoulder." She couldn't help the blush that krept over her face.

He chuckled, "no problem, I'm Embry." As they exited the small theater, Embry's hand kept grasping hers, despite the fact that she'd let go already.

In the lobby he said goodbye and smiled at her before heading off to the parking lot. Corinne headed to the bathroom. She glanced at her reflection and stopped. Her face was really red.

A few minutes later, with water dripping off her chin and onto the chest of her hoodie, Corinne made her way out to find the car that had dropped her off... only to find it was gone.

Her friend had dropped Corinne off and then hung out with her boyfriend... She must've left. Coroinne scowled and looked around. She was tempted to stomp her feet and throw a fit, but she restrained herself.

"You need a ride?" A voice cut through the night, behind her.

She turned to see Embry standing next to a car. "Shouldn't you have left already?" She asked.

"Yeah, but aren't you glad I didn't?" His tone made her smile and walk over to him.

He walked around to the drivers side and climbed in. Corinne followed suit.

In the quite of the car, Embry turned toward her. "You're going to La Push right?"

Corinne was shocked, "yeah, how did you?"

"You have Quileute coloring... Besides you'd be screwed if you weren't going to La Push cause that's were I'm going and I don't like pitstops."


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was mostly silent as Embry drove. Corinne kept quiet, staring out the window. Finally, Embry snorted and reached forward, the movment catching Corinne's attention.

"It's too quiet." He muttered and pushed a button that turned on the radio. An old Elvis Presley song was on. Embry hummed along, shocking Corinne with his knowledge of it. It was definitely an older song, not something most kids would listen to.

"So, why would you go to a horror movie, when it obviously makes you sick?" Embry asked at a break between songs.

"Oh, uh... My friend wanted me to go, but then her boyfriend showed up and the ticket had already been bought so I decided to go ahead and go. What about you? How did you end up in a horror movie alone?"

"What makes you think I was alone?"

She laughed, "cause I'm the only person in this car with you."

He grinned, "good point. Well actually, my friend Paul was supposed to come with me, but one of his fuck buddies had a free spot for him."

Corinne grimaced and he laughed, "you're too innocent for your own good. What teenager doesn't appreciate a little blood and some cursing?"

"Me... and I don't find it funny."

He sobered quickly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Yes, you did... You just thought I would respond differently." And just that suddenly the car was in town. She pointed to her street and he directed the car down the lane. All too soon they were at her house.

"I'll see you later." He smiled at her as she agreed and shut the car door behind her. She walked up the little stone path up to her front door. She waved briefly at the car as it pulled away from the curb.

She turned the knob of the door and walked inside. "Mom, I'm home." She called, tentative.

"In the kitchen!" Her mom called back. Corinne dropped her jacket across the back of a nearby couch in the living room before walking down the hall and turning into the kitchen area.

The moon's light shone through a small round window above the sink, barely discernable in the bright artificial lights in the ceiling. Corinne's Mom had a large knife in her hand, a cutting board with a half chopped tomato and some chopped bell pepper, along with a whole carrot sat in front of her, on the counter.

"How was the movie, hun?" She turned, setting the knife by the tomato and wiping her hands on her shirt.

"Never again," Corinne winced, looking back. "But... I did meet a boy."

Her mom's eyes widened, "you did? And you like him?" Corinne nodded. "Well, this is the first since... oh nevermind."

"Mom, I think I wanna go to bed... I can't stomach any food right now."

"That's fine. I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh yeah... I forgot it's fall break. I don't have school for another two weeks."

"Yeah." Her mom's face had an almost 'duh' quality. Corinne headed upstairs to her bed. She felt like she needed to sleep. She collapsed onto her pale pink coverlet and waited for sleep to wash over her, but it didn't.

She rolled over, trying to get comfortable, but she couldn't sleep. Images from the movie danced across the inside of her eyelids every time she closed her eyes.


End file.
